Yami or rainbow dash
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami is a girl who is part pony (she was born the way she is) and she has something on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: hi everyone thi story is new i hope you like it and i don't own anything and my spelling getting better i hope.**

**'Mind link'**

"**talking"**

**:thouht:**

_story_

Yami was a girl with pegasus wing and pony ears and tail but her tail was rainbow colour so people call her rainbow dash (**my little pony and yugioh crossover**) her brother soarin captin of the wondercolts at school.

Yami: I wonder what my brother thinking:

"sis i bin thinking" soarin said. "What big bro" yami answer with a confuse look. "well sints we are both pegasus why not we fly to school". "because i am wearing a skirt i don't want people looking at my pantys bi bro".

It true yami is a girl and the high school they go to is domino high where their friends go. Their friends are twilight sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Yugi, Mary, Meliya, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Joey, and Duke.

Twilight is the element of magic of the elements of harmony and a princess, Fluttershy is the element of kindness, AppleJack is the element of honesty, Rarity is the element of generous, Pinkie pie is the element of laughter, and yami or rainbow dash is the element of loyalty.

"sorry sis i am just saying because our friends are half human and half pony remember"

"I know don't remind me i didn't want them to become ponys, well twilight, fluttershy, Applejack, rarity, and pinkie pie were born part pony that i didn't do but our mother is the princable"

"Yeah our mom is the princable"

Their mom name is celestia and the vice princable is luna, celestia little sister.

_later at lunch_

The six elements o harmony were listening to their song /At the gala\ their song the sang on the roof with there other friends.

**The end of this chapter.**

**Marzlover: that it because i wanted you to tell me what chapter name should be and a little writering to give me the next part of this story review and comment peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover: i don't own anything and my spelling getting better i hope and in joy.**

**'Mind link'**

"**talking"**

**:thouht:**

_story_

Yami was in gym class where everyone was playing soccer and yami was really good at sports but she something on her mind which is not good.

:what is this feeling, i have a bad feeling that a enemy of mine might come here or something else but i will not let the other know:

"Rainbow dash your turn," teacher said. "coming". The end of the day came and yami and the others were walking home and soarin sees how sad his sister is.

"sis what wrong", "nothing just thinging of something", "oh how about you, twilight, aj, rarity, pinkie, fluttershy sing at the gala."

All 6 girls "ok we will do it"

Twilight Sparkle:**  
**I can't believe we're finally here.**  
**With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this...**  
**The Best Night Ever!**  
**At the gala!****

Choir: At the gala!****

Fluttershy: **  
**At the gala, in the garden,**  
**I'm going to see them all!**  
**All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the gala~****

Choir: At the gala!****

Fluttershy: **  
**All the birdies and the critters**  
**They will love me, big and small.**  
**We'll become good friends forever,**  
**Right here at the Gala****

Choir: **  
**All our dreams will come true**  
**Right here at the Gala!**  
**At the Gala!****

Applejack: At the gala,****

Choir: It's amazing!****

Applejack: I will sell them-****

Choir: That you heard of****

Applejack: All my appletastic treats!****

Choir: Yummy, yummy****

Applejack: Hungry ponies,****

Choir: Give us samples****

Applejack: They will buy them:****

Choir: We will buy them!****

Applejack: Caramel apples, apple sweets!****

Choir: Gimme some!****

Applejack: **  
**And I'll earn a lot of money**  
**for the Apple family****

Choir: **  
**All our dreams and our hopes**  
**From now, until here after...**  
**All that we've been wishing for**  
**Will happen at the Gala.**  
**At the Gala!****

Rarity: **  
**At the gala, all the royals...**  
**They will meet fair Rarity!**  
**They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala~****

Choir: At the Gala!****

Rarity: I will find him, my prince charming,**  
**And how gallant he will be!**  
**And he'll treat me like a lady**  
**Tonight at the Gala****

Choir: This is what we've been waiting for,**  
**To have the best night ever.**  
**Each of us will live our dreams**  
**Tonight at the Gala.**  
**At the Gala!****

Rainbow Dash:**  
**Been dreaming, I've been waiting**  
**To fly with those great ponies-**  
**The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks:**  
**Spinning 'round and having kicks.**  
**Perform for crowds of thousands,**  
**They'll shower us with diamonds!**  
**The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!**  
**Find More lyrics at .com****

Choir: **  
**All we've longed for,**  
**All we've dreamed,**  
**Our happy ever-after...**  
**Finally will all come true**  
**Right here at the Grand Gala.**  
**At the Gala!****

Pinkie Pie: **  
**I'm here at the Grand Gala,**  
**For it is the best party**  
**But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie!**  
**For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree...**  
**Ponies playing, ponies dancing**  
**With me at the Grand Gala~****

Choir: **  
**Happiness and laughter at the Gala.**  
**At the Gala!****

Twilight Sparkle: At the Gala,****

Choir: At the Gala****

Twilight Sparkle: With the princess,****

Choir: With the princess****

Twilight Sparkle: Is where I'm going to be!****

Choir: She will be****

Twilight Sparkle: **  
**We will talk all about magic,**  
**And what I've learned and seen.****

Choir: She will see****

Twilight Sparkle: **  
**It is going to be so special,**  
**as she takes time just for me~****

Choir: This will be the best night EVER!****

Twilight and choir: **  
**Into the Gala, we must go;**  
**We're ready now, we're all aglow.**  
**Into the Gala, let's go in**  
**And have the best night ever!**  
**Into the Gala, now's the time-**  
**We're ready and we look divine!****

Fluttershy: Into the Gala, meet new friends!****

Applejack: Into the Gala, sell some apples!****

Rarity: Into the Gala, find my prince!****

Rainbow Dash: Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is!****

Fluttershy: To meet****

Applejack: To sell****

Rarity: To find****

Dash: To prove****

Pinkie: To whoo****

Twilight: To talk****

All: **  
**Into the Gala,**  
**Into the Gala**  
**And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER...**  
**At the Gala!

**Marzlover: That it but come back hope you like the song comment and review and peace.**


End file.
